clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Romans
The Romans (or the Roman Army) was an army founded in October 2006 by Explorer7777. The Romans are considered to be one of the earliest armies to exist, alongside (most notably) the ACP. The Romans were belligerents in World War II, and after their loss, the army was broken up into smaller clans. It wasn't until much later that two major clans (the Tundra and the Mammoth Romans) merged together to recreate the Roman Army under Djgtjvgyhxgy. The Romans saw many peaks and valleys during its tenure on Club Penguin. After the fall of Club Penguin, the army moved to Club Penguin private servers (in particular, they moved to Club Penguin Rewritten). The army was shut down on March 2, 2018, and has since been resurrected in spirit through its successor, the Nova Phoenix Corps. History (2006-2018) World War II (2006) Following the aftermath of The Color Wars (aka World War I), the Colored Armies declined to their extinction. As a result, many unorganized armies (aka clans) began to emerge in Club Penguin. The Romans were one of the earliest recorded clans in existence. The Romans became a well-known presence in Club Penguin with the release of the Roman Helmet in 2006. Many penguins wanted to lead this fledgling clan, but one penguin decided to actually step up to the task at hand. That penguin was the legendary Explorer7777, who went on to organize the Roman clan into the army that it is today. The Romans were known for invading tons of territory in Club Penguin. They wrestled with other, smaller clans for dominance, and nearly obliterated the majority of them. However, one army that existed alongside the Romans was the Army of Club Penguin, created by Oagalthorp. One day, Oagalthorp requested a battle between the Romans and the ACP, to be held at the Snow Forts. When the Romans showed up, the battle grew to an epic scale on both sides. This battle marked the start of World War II. An excerpt from Oagalthorp’s The ACP Saga describes the battle: “On Friday 13th, the Romans marched onto our battlefield. This was the first formal battle any of us have ever fought in, and marked the beginning of WWII. We waited on the right side of the battlefield while the massive Roman army advanced, at 3:00 PM PST. I fired the first shot and all hell broke loose. We had fought for half an hour, and neither side was starting to give. We were using cover, because if we were hit by a snowball, we’d need to head over to the enemy’s 'jail'.” The Romans and ACP would continue to fight in other battles until the Romans death. The Romans split up into other clans and Explorer7777 was never heard from again. More information coming soon. Unification of the Clans (2007) After World War I, in the times of 2007, the Romans split up into clans based on servers or rooms. The Romans would have no communication with each other, as they operated on their own turf. This all ended once Djgtjvgyhxgy, the Iceberg Romans Emperor came across Roman clans. He sought after unifying them, and which he did, however the ranks would be in a mess having over 4 different ranks dedicated to leader. The Romans would live for the next 10 years all the way to the closure. More information coming soon. Club Penguin Rewritten (2017–2018) With the closure of Club Penguin and the opportunity that came from migrating to Club Penguin Rewritten, the UMA had made a return to armies in October. They didn't live for long, as Ehroyals decided to bring back the Romans, instead. They were supported by Djgtjvgyhxgy and Twitchy543. The leadership, at the time, was Ehroyals, Zeke, Games, and Smurf. The first event wasn't too impressive, but wasn't necessarily bad, either. The newly revived Romans maxed 5. Ehroyals ended up leaving the Romans, and at their next event, they maxed 15 and averaged 9 under Zeke, Smurf, Games, and Hannahbal, the newly inducted leader that replaced Ehroyals. The Romans didn't have an event in days, and Zeke ended up leaving the Romans, following Ehroyals back into the UMA. Hannahbal had also left, and Smurf had become the newest Legate (leader), and was responsible for the Romans' revival. URP–Roman War On December 2, 2017, the Romans officially declared war on the United Republic of Penguins. Accusations brought against URP included acts of treason, conspiracy, and espionage. On December 5, however, this declaration was rescinded and replaced with two further declarations of war. The following excerpt from an article from the Romans website sets the scene: " Today, the Roman Empire declares war on two different armies, the Underground Mafias Army and the Dark Knight Empire. Yesterday, we were approached by a couple members of the Dark Knight Empire, who voiced their displeasure with the behavior of their leader, Emperor Flame. These soldiers defected to us in the past, but had been forced to return to their army by the unkind words of their leader. After we heard this, we pledged to declare war on the DKE in the interest of giving these defectors a voice. After our unofficial declaration of war, Emperor Flame desperately scrambled to gather allies to fight us, pathetically begging armies like the URP and the Tubas to back them up in this war. He also attempted to fake a retirement to get us to cancel our war, which didn’t even last the day. The DKE, paired with an UMA soldier, attempted to raid our training session later that evening, but failed spectacularly, not bothering to offer us anything even somewhat resembling a fight." War of Roman Subjugation Main Article: War of Roman Subjugation The NVA invaded Blizzard, while the Romans failed to defend. The NVA then took Abominable. They maxed 13 while the Romans got 6. The NVA took Blizzard after a hard-fought battle by both sides, and by then the NVA had took all of the Roman servers. Around when the war was gonna end, the Romans invaded Deep Freeze known as the Godly Battle of Deep Freeze. This battle went on for over 2 hours. The RPF first joined in this war during this battle. Although many say Romans one, some say DK/NVA did. By the end of the war it was NVA 4 - 2 Romans.There is no official victor, some say NVA/DK and some say Romans. This war came to an end when the Romans called off the war after their decision to be completely unaffiliated with Elmikey and the UMA and DK began associating with Elmikey, who recently revived the RPM. The ex-leader of DK, SavageCobra, then joined the Romans. He was later fired for repeatedly breaking rules. This war was called the War of Roman Subjugation. CPC–Roman War See: CPC-Roman War After Smurf stepped down from Legate to become a Tribune, the Hawk Rebellion Catch went to war after they invaded Zipline and the Blizzard Warriors of Club Penguin wanted to capture it to give to the Club Penguin Crew. They warned HRC of an invasion, but changed the time half an hour before. CommisarXing messaged an HRC leader who was AFK about the time change, so they came half an hour after BWs event. When confronted about this, Xing said it was HRC's fault they weren't online. Because of this, HRC scheduled a re-invasion and warned CPC leader tymatt, who was AFK, to give them a taste of their own medicine. The Romans then had a battle with CPC, where the CPC dominated them. Because of this, the Romans held a war training event, where they maxed 12. The next day, HRC carried out their re-invasion and, like HRC the day before, the CPC didn't show up. After CPC found out about this, they scheduled another invasion of Zipline. The Romans and HRC were ready and showed up before them. The CPC contacted other teams for help. During the event, both sides tried their hardest, but half an hour later, CPC ordered their troops to log off. After this, Twitchy543 temporarily became Legate of the Romans, and officially declared war on the CPC. The first battle in this war did not go to plan. The Romans were planning to raid the CPC's event on Ascent, but the CPC logged in to Sleet instead, unaware that CPR staff were on at the time. 5-10+ CPC got banned in almost an instant, and the rest of the Crew followed. The Romans then celebrated this unexpected victory by default with a "display of their Roman might". The Romans later invaded Sleet. Then, after tymatt retired, something happened which would tip the scales of the war in favor of the Romans. The infamous Security, well known for his defacement of many armies, blackmailed his way into CPC leadership, forming a new dictatorship. It turned out he was responsible for calling CPR mod Wicked Wickz to ban the CPC on Sleet, as mentioned earlier. More info can be found here , courtesy of SavageCobra, please note the contents are explicit. After this, the Romans added many CPC refugees to their ranks, such as SavageCobra, Zeke/Fudge and Tophattea. The CPC's website was then deleted, and the Romans won the war. DKE–Roman Merge After the Romans migrated to the DKE after the Romans began to die, Cobra decided to return them and fix up the Romans. On February 11th 2018, at around 1-2 AM EST the Dark Knight Empire merged into the Romans. After this it saw active ranks to be brought and all of it's empire to go to Romans. It also added the new leader, SavageCobra. Colonization of HRC On February 11th 2018 at 5:24 PM GMT, a vote was held in the Hawk Rebellion Catch for whether or not the HRC should become a colony of the Romans. At 10:18 PM GMT, the vote was unanimous, and the HRC became a colony of Romans. Sleet US on Vintage Penguin was then given to the Romans. Closure of the Romans On March 2nd 2018, Twitchy543 (Emperor of the Romans) announced the closure of the Romans army. The army has since been shutdown, and its Discord server has been memorialized to preserve the legacy left behind by its most recent generation. Achievements * Won the war against the Club Penguin Crew. * Won the DSMAN Inaugural Awards 2018 Best Name Award. * Won the DSMAN Inaugural Awards 2018 Most Influential Army Award. Category:Romans Category:Armies Category:Dead Armies Category:Armies started in 2006 Category:Armies before 2008